Baby Minkus
by FandomFreakatHeart
Summary: Farkle wakes up one night to pains in his stomach, what happens whens he's rushed to hospital. Warning: (SlashHetThreesome at the end), mpreg, underage, descriptions of a sexual manner.


**Farkle kept tossing and turning the night after Maya's 17** **th** **birthday sleepover. His stomach was clenching and twisting every few minutes and he had bitten his lip so much it had bled a little. Right now he was lying on a camp bed in the Matthews sitting room. Lucas and Josh had the armchairs and Riley and Maya were on the sofa. He got up to go find paracetamol in the kitchen drawer a few feet away but another pain so much worse than the others had hit when he was halfway across the sitting room. Josh, Lucas and Maya woke up to his loud cry and turned on the lamp to see his crumpled form on the floor.**

' _ **Farkle, what happened?"**_ **Maya crouched down beside him.**

" _ **I-I d-don't kn-oow I just woke up about 10 minutes ago and my stomach was killing me. The pain comes in waves every few minu—'**_ **hiss' His explanation cut short by another pain.**

" _ **Guys what's going on? Is Farkle okay?"**_ **Riley said sitting up on the couch**

" _ **Yeah Riley I'm getting a really huge amount of pain centred in my abdomen. Of course I'm fine."**_ **Farkle snapped. Three shocked faces stared back at him.** _ **"Sorry Riley pain makes me weird."**_

" _ **Right I'm getting mom and dad".**_ **Riley ran before Farkle could protest so he just propped himself against the step more comfortably. Josh, Maya and Lucas were watching him.**

 **Footsteps hurried back and Riley, Topanga and Corey were there.**

" _ **Farkle tell us where it hurts?"**_ **Corey asked him crouching down beside him.**

" _ **My whole torso here hurts every few minutes."**_ **Farkle indicated that his lower central abdomen hurts when the pains hit.**

 **Topanga was on the phone to emergency personal when the next one hit and the emergency dispatcher asked her some questions like: Is he out of breath easily when the pains hit, how long the pains were, how strong the pains seemed were. Topanga answered them to the best of her ability and was told then that the ambulance from St James was coming to pick them up. She called Stuart who was on his way back from a conference in Dallas in his helicopter. She got his voicemail. She left this message.**

" _ **Stuart how far away is you, because Farkle is getting pains every 4-5 minutes and we're bringing him to the hospital St James. Call me when you get this message."**_

 **The ambulance arrived shortly afterwards and loaded Farkle up and Corey jumped in the back with him. Corey gripped his hand and ran a hand through Farkle's long hair.**

" _ **Mr Matthews I'm so scared, what if something is really wrong with me inside?"**_

" _ **Farkle you'll be fine I promise"**_ **Corey tried to reassure his smartest student.**

" _ **You don't know that for sure though."**_

" _ **I promise you I'll be there for you and so will your father when he gets here."**_

 **They arrived and Corey was forced to wait in the reception area and watched as they wheeled Farkle away into a private room. He started filling out some of the medical forms such as Farkle's medical history and details.**

" _ **Mr Matthews I understand you are the medical proxy for Mr Minkus?"**_

" _ **His Father allowed me after the divorce of his wife. What is happening to Farkle that was causing him the pains?"**_

" _ **We need your permission to perform a really quick ultrasound or otherwise we'd be forced to emergency exploratory surgery.**_

" _ **Alright I give my consent on the grounds I'll be there to."**_

" _ **Alright sign here and here."**_ **Corey quickly signed them and followed the doctor into the room Farkle was in and saw Farkle curled into a ball on his side crying.**

 **Corey rushed over and sat on the bed and Farkle clung to his waist and buried his face into his side. Corey just kept rubbing Farkle's back reassuringly.**

 **The doctor walked in followed by the Ultrasound technician. Corey got Farkle to lie back against the pillows and lower his pyjama bottoms slightly. The Technician smeared some petroleum jelly onto Farkle's stomach and moved it around. They stopped at a place and enlarged it on the screen. There was a fully formed foetus nestled low in Farkle's abdomen. As soon as Farkle seen the baby another pain hit and this time a puddle of slightly bloody-clear liquid appeared on the bed. Farkle turned really white and his eyes rolled back in his head.**

" _ **Farkle, Farkle!"**_ **Corey was worried for his student who was showed now that he was having a baby and that he was going into labour with said baby.**

 **The doctor ripped open a small packet and waved it under Farkle's nose. Farkle could feel himself sliding into consciousness. He took in the doctor, technician, Corey and the Ultrasound screen which still had that enlarged picture of his baby on it.**

" _ **Right Mr Minkus we need to get you up to the Paternity ward and settled before your baby comes.**_ **" Farkle was in a lot of pain from the contractions now being nearly on top of each other so he just nodded.**

 **They got him a gown and Corey helped him change and get into a wheelchair. The technician saved the ultrasound and printed it off. He gave it to Corey who promised Farkle he would tell his Father for him.**

 **They wheeled him into the lift and pressed the button for the 4** **th** **floor and were between the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **floor when Farkle felt a pressure down in his pelvis and grabbed Corey's hand and squeezed it tightly as he pushed.**

" _ **No pushing Mr Minkus until we get you into a room and checked over."**_ **The doctor urged Farkle as the lift doors opened and they wheeled him into the closest available room. Corey's phone started buzzing and he accepted the call from Stuart.**

" _ **Corey where are you and Farkle, I got Topanga's voicemail. I'm in the lobby now, what's going on?"**_

" _ **Come up to the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor right now."**_ **Corey heard Farkle cry out and raced into the room to Farkle's bedside. Farkle's sweat soaked hair was in his eyes so Corey just brushed his hair out of the way and got a cold cloth from a nurse and wiped his forehead gently.**

 **Corey asked a nurse passing to look out for a tall male possible wearing a blue blazer. She nodded and left the room. Farkle could hear the doctor saying he was 10cm dilated so he could push. He nodded and Corey made to get up and wait for his father outside but Farkle grabbed his hand and begged him to stay. Corey looked at him and said** _ **"sure bud I'll stay"**_ **and sat back beside Farkle. They doctor told Farkle to sit up a bit and Corey helped him shift up in the bed so his lower-middle back was resting against the pillows. The doctor said** _ **"Alright next contraction Mr Matthews you count to 10 seconds and Mr Minkus you push for those ten seconds."Alright 3...2...1 push Mr Minkus!**_ **" Corey started the count to ten and Farkle pushed. A few seconds after the contraction finished later Stuart raced into his son's room.**

" _ **Farkle are you okay?"**_ **Stuart walked over to his son and hugged him tightly which made Farkle cry out in pain from being hugged and a new contraction. Stuart let go of his son. He looked closely at his son. Corey pulled him aside and showed him the picture of the Ultrasound scan. The doctor kept Farkle's count as Farkle pushed**

" _ **Oh god, I'm going to be a grandfather!"**_ **Stuart turned to his son and hugged him gingerly, Farkle smiled tiredly up at him. A few seconds later Farkle gasped and then cried out in further pain. The doctor checked Farkle and said right the baby is crowning and you can't push you need to breath now Mr Minkus like this. The doctor demonstrated and Farkle tried to copy it. He whined when a new contraction hit and began his breathing.**

 **Corey rubbed his thumb and the back of Farkle's hand reassuring him that his student would be okay. Stuart gripped Farkle's other hand and put his other arm around Farkle's back to help him push later.**

 **The doctor watched as the forehead, eyes, and nose appeared before the contraction ended.**

" _ **Right Mr Minkus again don't push and the mouth and chin should appear."**_ **Another contraction hit and Farkle squirmed slightly as he tried not to push. The mouth and chin crowned and the baby jolted forward slightly making Farkle yelp.**

" _ **Right older Mr Minkus I need you to help Farkle sit and lean forward when he push and Mr Matthews you do the count again."**_ **A new contraction hit and Farkle shuddered when he felt the baby's shoulders rotate in him. They aligned and Stuart leaned Farkle forward to help him push.**

 **Corey counted** _ **"7...8...9...10,"**_ **and Farkle slumped on his Father's neck exhausted.**

" _ **I can't push anymore, no more please".**_ **Stuart looked to Corey worriedly but Corey just nodded answering the unasked question, is this normal? Stuart lifted his sons chin and looked into Farkle's blue eyes and said.**

" _ **I never thought I'd see the day my son said he couldn't do or finish something."**_

 **Farkle's watery blue eyes stared at his father then to the doctor.**

" _ **Is there 1 more push?"**_ **The doctor nodded and Farkle squared his shoulders and waited for the contraction. Another hit and he pushed, another cry of pain was heard and then the small but getting louder wail of a baby. Farkle slumped against his father's shoulder and neck and closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.**

 **His breath kept hitching and getting caught in his chest and he started to panic. Stuart hearing this leaned Farkle back against the pillows and grabbed Farkle's hand and pressed it to his chest and breathed slowly and evenly and said "copy my breathing Farkle". Farkle stared at his father as he tried to.**

 **He settled against the pillows more comfortably and breathed slowly. The doctor said Farkle I need you to push out the placenta as I tug on the umbilical cord. Farkle did so and let out a small moan when it emerged.**

 **The nurse came over with a fluffy white blanket and nestled the baby in Farkle's arms. He adjusted his arms slightly and opened the blanket to count the fingers and toes. He marvelled over how tiny the digits were. He checked the gender of his baby and he found it to be a little girl. Stuart looked up from his son and granddaughter to look over at Corey and said "thank you very much". Corey just looked back at the small family and said "anytime a student of mine is in trouble I will help no matter what, unless it's illegal to help". He left to go to back home.**

 **He passed the nurses' station and entered the waiting room to go to reception and saw Topanga, Lucas, Riley, Maya, Josh, Auggie, Katie and Shawn waiting around for him. The kids were asleep except for Maya and Lucas who were chatting amongst themselves and the adults were chatting together.**

 **He cleared his throat and the people awake immediately stopped talking and looked over at him. They stared at him and he stared back at them amused that their stares were turning into glares when he wasn't talking.**

" **Well?" Maya demanded "is Farkle going to be okay?" "Farkle is going to be absolutely fine in fact I'll go back and ask are they up for visitors." He quickly left the room, leaving them confused and curious. He walked back to Farkle's room and saw Stuart outside sitting on a chair. "Corey? I thought you left to go home to Topanga and the kids." "Yeah well they're in the waiting room with a few additions." "Who is in there as in names please? "Topanga, Lucas, Riley, Maya, Josh, Auggie, Katie and Shawn are all waiting to hear is Farkle okay." "You didn't tell them about the baby?" "Nope wanted them to be surprised, by the way why are we out here? "Farkle is feeding the baby." "So?" "Well think about it this way, when Riley and Auggie were born how did Topanga feed them?" Comprehension dawned on Corey "Farkle's...breastfeeding?" Corey asked in an awkward tone of voice. "Yes, there is a specialist in with him now." The two men waited for 10 minutes until the door opened again and the nurses wheeled Farkle and the baby out to go to another room. The nurses tucked Farkle in and they left, leaving Farkle with his father and Corey.**

" **Farkle your friends and attached adults are waiting in the waiting room, do you want to see them now or later?" "I'll see them now please Father." "Also they don't know about the baby yet, as Corey thinks it would be a nice surprise for them." Farkle had an idea of his Father standing behind the curtain and dressing her in a new onesie and cap to cover her blonde-brown curls. She hadn't opened her eyes yet so they didn't know what colour they were.**

 **So Stuart waited behind the door so when everyone came in he heard them ask was he okay? He heard Farkle say yes. He heard Maya ask what was causing the pains and heard Farkle call out to him. He moved the curtain out of the way and saw everybody's jaw drop at the site of him holding the baby. He strode over to Farkle and laid the baby in his arms. Everyone crowded around the end of the bed except for Riley, Maya and Lucas who all sat up on the edge of the bed or visitors chairs.**

 **Maya asked "okay Farkle is it a girl or boy. Riley was vibrating with nervous energy and Maya thought to ask before Riley burst into explosive and loud questions.**

 **Farkle looked at everyone assembled and said it's a girl. Auggie frowned "Aww I can't play action figures with a girl!" "You play with Ava" Topanga said a little bewildered. Auggie answered "yeah but she's my woman" as if that made more sense.**

 **Lucas asked then "so what's the little ladies' name?" Farkle looked around and saw Corey beside his Father. "Cora Samantha Abigail Minkus." Cora after the best teacher I have ever had, Samantha after my father, Abigail translates to father's joy. I was going to name her Samantha Cora Abigail Minkus but her initials would spell SCAM which wouldn't be nice.**

 **Corey had a tear in his eyes after hearing Cora's name. Farkle looked at him and motioned him over. He walked over and Farkle laid Cora in his arms.**

 **He looked at her and smiled. He saw both Farkle and Stuart in her face. The eye shape, nose, mouth, cheekbones under the soft round cheeks, the forehead, the brow shape and ears weren't from Farkle's side so he assumed it was from the other Father.**

 **He heard Stuart ask Farkle who was the Father and moved away with Cora to show the others the tiny girl. He handed her over to Topanga and watched as Katie and Shawn look at Cora, Katie was curious and Shawn, Shawn was looking between Farkle, Stuart and Cora and saying "I know Corey was here for the birth but seriously you are like a bunch of clones nearly!" Corey nudged Shawn and Topanga handed him back Cora. She started to move her head and scrunched up her nose. Corey stood stock-still and watched as Cora opened her eyes for the first time and he stared.**

 **Her eyes had two different colours in them. The area around the pupil was ringed with Farkle's green eyes but the outer iris was ringed with golden brown.**

 **Corey and Farkle both knew someone who could have been in contact in Farkle's life through his mother. Her ex-lover had golden brown eyes. Corey walked back to Farkle and laid the now awake baby in his arms. Farkle stared at her eyes and a horrible dream came back to him. Around the time the baby would have been conceived he had a horrible dream where someone vaguely familiar with golden brown eyes stuck a needle into his torso, fondled him and left right then. He had fallen back asleep after that and he recalled that he fell asleep that day after his mother made him a drink.**

 **He asked could everyone leave except for Topanga, Corey, Shawn and his father. The others trooped out of the room and waited outside. He turned to his father and Corey, both of you had suspicions on Moms ex-lover right. He told them his entire dream which now seemed like an actual event. Topanga squeezed his hand to show her support**

 **He turned to Shawn "You know where my mom is? I know you and Katie know where my mom is." Shawn said "she is down in Florida in a rehab clinic."**

 **He turned to Topanga who stopped him by saying I will represent you Farkle if you want to pressed charges of sexual abuse of a minor, underage drugging and rape.**

 **Topanga looked at Stuart and said "since your ex-wife's ex-lover fondled and pierced Farkle with a needle it was a foreign object assault and rape is considered rape by a foreign object introduced to the body, He left his DNA which seemed to be the whole object of his plan," gesturing to Cora, "and it's was non-consensual since Farkle's mother drugged him. It would have been non-consensual anyway since Farkle is still underage."**

 **Farkle looked at Topanga and said thank you. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They all turned to the door hearing a knock. Stuart went to the door and saw his ex-Father-In-Law who didn't blame him for divorcing his daughter. Michael Bassett looked down at his grandson and great-granddaughter and smiled at them. He closed the door behind him and started talking. "Jennifer came to me a month ago and asked for my help gaining custody of Farkle and I asked why. She had told me he was pregnant and no one had figured it out so Stuart was a bad parent. She told me how Farkle got pregnant and I was shocked and immediately got her and the...donor arrested. She pleaded with me not to and to my complete shock my wife did the same. I've divorced Ingrid and legally Farkle is my heir to the Bassett fortune. Ingrid and Jennifer are set a certain amount each month but they cannot claim anymore than that."**

 **Stuart was shocked and stunned into silence. Michael seeing this hugged him and Stuart hugged him back. They stepped back and Michael walked over to Farkle and Cora and asked could he hold his great-granddaughter.**

 **Farkle handed her over and said "her name is Cora Samantha Abigail Minkus."**

 **Michael smiled and said "Maiden, Listener, and Father's Joy Minkus that's what her name means." Corey and Shawn smiled when Farkle yawned and tried vainly to stay awake.**

 **Corey and Shawn turned to Stuart and Corey said. We're going to go now and tell Farkle that Maya and Riley will bring his assignments over when he is settled down a routine and is ready to do the homework.**

 **Stuart said "thanks but that isn't really necessary Farkle has done all projects already and extra work in case of changes it's all saved on his laptop."**

" **Okay then. Well I hope Farkle and Cora are okay tomorrow for the gang out there. Goodbye Stuart, Mr Bassett". Corey and Shawn turned to the door when Michael stopped them. He squinted at them and then his eyes widened in shock. "Corey Matthews and Shawn Hunter is that you two?"**

 **Corey and Shawn looked at each other wide-eyed, Shawn, having met Michael having dated Jennifer before in high school said "hello again Mr Bassett".**

" **Damn I never thought Corey Matthews would become a teacher to kids and be a fantastic one at that. And Shawn what is it you do again." "I take pictures for major newspapers around America." "Yes I was shocked that both of them did really well in life"**

 **Shawn had a big grin on his face "Geek Master". Stuart countered "Future Plumber." Shawn shot back "Teachers Pet." Stuart grinned back "Fix a sink" Shawn smiled fondly "Suck up" Stuart smiled back "Recidivist" Shawn asked him "what does that word even means exactly."** **"It doesn't apply to you now I admit" Stuart said honesty. "It means** **'** **Recidivism** **(** **ri'sidivizem)** **from** _ **recidive**_ **and** _ **ism**_ **, from** **Latin** _ **recidīvus**_ **"recurring", from** _ **re-**_ **"back" and** _ **cedō**_ **"I fall") is the act of a person repeating an undesirable behavior after he/she has either experienced negative consequences of that behavior, or has been treated or trained to extinguish that behavior. It is also used to refer to the percentage of former prisoners who are rearrested for a similar offense.' Stuart shrugged.**

" **Okay then, well I'll need to bring Katy home and Corey needs to bring the kids and Topanga to his so goodnight Stuart, goodnight Mr Bassett. Shawn said shaking both their hands and with Corey's echoing goodbye, the two left.**

 **6 months later**

 **Farkle settled his daughter down for the night and walked over to Riley's big bay window. He stared out of it and looked up to the skies. It was one of the rare times he could see the stars in it.**

 **Josh poked his head around the door the 20 year old said "Farkle you ready the movie is going to start without you?" Farkle turned and Josh saw tears in his eyes. He walked over and guided Farkle to sit at the window and he hugged him tightly,**

" **I know tomorrow is going to be scary and all but you'll have the support of everyone who is in that sitting room waiting on us to put the movie on." Maya's voice was heard from the doorway.**

 **She crossed the room and hugged both of her boys.**

 **Her boing boy and her best male friend, she had fallen for both and couldn't decide. It all cleared up when a month and a half ago Josh had come out as bi and said he loved both Maya and Farkle. Cory had pulled him aside and after a heated argument between them. Josh had stormed up to Katy and Stuart and said I fell in love with your son and daughter for the people they are. I don't care that Farkle has Cora to take care of; I would like a chance to date both of them. Farkle had shook as Maya and Josh sat him down on the sofa and said "do you like us as friends or more?"**

 **Farkle had bitten his lip and said really quietly "more than friends", Josh and Maya's faces lit up in dazzling smiles.**

" **Let's just go enjoy the movie guys after all it might give Farkle ideas on how to rule the world." After the entire Dictator movie would be an awesome plot to take over the world.**

 **I kind of don't want to rule the world anymore Maya. Farkle smiled a little at their shocked faces. I mean how can I, my world is right here in this room and apartment really.**

 **They hugged one more time and walked out to watch the film. And tomorrow they would face the trial of Jennifer Bassett and Loup Rona. Together.**


End file.
